Enter Siblings
by dragonlover721
Summary: After beating the game again, me and my brother get sucked into sylvarant. Follow along as we join Lloyd and the others in the regeneration journey. Co-authored with my little brother. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragonlover721: Hello people, I'm really sorry I haven't updated Foggy Dreams but don't worry I will soon *.*… I hope. This story is co-written with my little bro who **_**still**_** doesn't have a fanfiction account (freeloader)**

**Little bro: For now.**

**Dragonlover721: Bull… you say the disclaimer or do I say it.**

**Little bro: ok. We do not own Tales of Symphonia, Namco does, if we did own it Lloyd wouldn't be such a dumbass…**

**Dragonlover721: …and there would be lots and lots of yaoi. Not just implied.**

**Little bro: Lots and lots of yaoi…?**

**Dragonlover721: You know what I mean.**

**Little bro: Mithos? Yuan? Genis? and Zelos?**

**Dragonlover721: Ditto. Just not in that order.**

**Little bro: Your using it wrong again you retard.**

**Dragonlover721: Whatever on with the story…By the way I will be DL and Little bro is Lance…and if you haven't noticed this is a self-insert so deal with it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE ASS. I CANT SEE WHAT IM DOING. DAMMIT THAT'S IT GIVE ME THE CONTROLLER. IM GONNA KILL THAT DAMN BASTARD!!!" A brunette teen girl yelled at a brunette boy trying to wrestle a controller from the younger teen's hands.

"HELL NO IM THE ONE THAT'S GONNA KILL THE FAGGOT!!!!" The boy shot back.

"DON'T GIVE A SHIT YOU KILLED ZELOS NOW LET ME HAVE MY FUN!!!!!!"

Meanwhile… on the screen a CPU killed Mithos machine form. Both teens looked up at the screen shocked…

"YOU BITCH LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!!!"

"WHO YOU CALLING A BITCH YOU LITTLE MIDGET!!!!!!" The girl screamed smacking her brother.

"IM NOT A MIDGET IM AS TALL AS YOU ARE!"

"You know what I'm not going to argue with you anymore." DL sighed calming down.

"Yay. I won" Lance celebrated.

"Retard the credits have finished. Were going to start all over and this time I'm going to kill Zelos and do all those things you did with out me." DL snapped impatiently.

"HELL NO!!... Wait what things?" Lance was indignant for a second.

"Rebuilding Luin, Devils Arms Quest, the Flanoir scene with Kratos, AND KILLING FREAKING ZELOS." DL screeched furious.

"Augh shut up just change the damn disk already."

DL 'hmphed' as she opened the cover to _her_ gamecube and replaced disk two with one. She closed the cover and waited patiently for it to load…

Five minutes later…

"WHY ISN'T IT LOADING?!" DL screamed.

Ten minutes…

Lance left to get some monster drinks. (bad idea believe me)

Twenty minutes…

Lance came back with a dozen monsters to find his sister glaring down at the gamecube with a tennis racket in her hands.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm teaching it not to mess with me" DL growled.

"NO STOP" Lance cried rushing forward to stop her but only managed to trip and spill a monster on the gamecube. The gamecube immediately started to buzz and rock back and forth.

"Uhm… that's not supposed to happen right." Lance asked.

"Not sure. I think you made it hyper. But who cares give me a monster." DL shrugged. Lance shook his head in response. DL hissed and raised her racket up in warning. Lance picked his bat in defense, placing the monsters safely behind him. As they both moved to attack each other the gamecube let out a final screech. Their fight half forgotten the siblings leaned closer to the gamecube trying to see if it had 'fixed' itself. Then suddenly it sucked the remaining monsters up.

"YOU WHORE GIVE US BACK OUR MONSTERS" They yelled. A moment later the gamecube sucked them up too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dragonlover721: Short I know. Just like certain people**

**Little bro: What do you mean?**

**Dragonlover721: Your not that short**

**Little bro: Oh…Genis?**

**Dragonlover721: Maybe**

**Little bro: Next stop Sylvarant**

**Dragonlover721: Yeah and if you flame us then bring it cause I'll sick my legions of dragons on you. Unless it's a justified flame…**

**Little bro: Do those even exist at all?**

**Dragonlover721: To me yeah. To others who knows?**

**Both: Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little bro: Sup peeps ^.^**

**Dragonlover721: Sorry -.- he's been like that for the past couple of days and there's no stopping him**

**Little bro: That's not true you liar**

**Dragonlover721: Does it really matter what you say?**

**Little bro: FU. On with the story**

**Dragonlover721: What gives? That's my line**

**Little bro: Who cares? Let's say the disclaimer**

**Both: We don't own Tales of Symphonia, Namco does. If we did Colette would actually have some brain cells…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn. I didn't think you would show up." Botta said preparing to retreat. Suddenly a warp hole appeared over him, DL and Lance fell down and landed on something semi-soft.

"Where are we?" Lance asked.

"At least we landed on something" DL commented drily.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? GET OFF ME OR I'LL KILL YOU!!" Botta yelled angrily. Both teens looked down at him in surprise.

"Oh sorry" they apologized getting off of him.

"Where was I?" Botta stood up dusting himself off.

"Lord Botta we were retreating" a renegade said.

"Oh yes. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES." And with that Botta and the renegades ran off.

"Was that…" Lance whispered shocked.

"Yes it was. Which means…" DL murmured. They turned around to see Kratos, Lloyd, Genis, Colette, and Phaidra staring at them with wide eyes. Well everyone except for Kratos was bug-eyed.

"OH SHIT" Lance exclaimed. Somehow a tomato had fallen in Kratos hair, leaving him splattered completely. Kratos went bug-eyed as he smelled what was on him. He shuddered violently as his hand strayed towards his sword.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT" DL cried jumping behind her brother. If looks could kill DL would have been six feet under. She whimpered as Kratos advanced forward. Lance raised his bat…oh well…ready to defend his sister. After all he was the only one who could kill her…or beat her up... no one had that right, that is except him.

"Stop" Colette cried stepping between Kratos and the siblings. Kratos glared at her silently telling her to move.

"She really didn't do it. The tomato fell from the sky." Colette chirped undaunted.

"Yeah. So back off asshole." Lance growled.

"If she didn't do it then why did she hide?" Genis asked.

"Reflex reaction. My bad." DL answered sheepishly stepping away from her brother.

"Who are you anyway?" Lloyd challenged.

"Tell me your name and I'll tell you mine." Lance and DL mocked.

"These guys are starting to piss me off." Lloyd grumbled.

"The young man in red is Lloyd, the little one is Genis, the girl is Colette the chosen, the man is Kratos a mercenary, and I am Phaidra." Phaidra said pointing to each in turn.

"This is my little bro Lance and I am…" DL began.

"The Dumb Loser" Lance interrupted. His bat had somehow found its way into DL's hand. DL calmly raised her racket and the bat and proceeded to beat the shit out of Lance. Ten minutes later Lloyd and the others, except for Kratos of course, were very scared of DL. Lance was on the floor gasping, holding his sides in pain.

"She's worse than Raine." Genis gasped.

"Scary." Lloyd commented. DL looked up her eyes narrowing.

"What did you say?" she growled.

"Nothing." They both yelped.

"Thought so." DL smirked. Suddenly her eyes brightened. "Oh I almost forgot… KRATOS WEEEEE!!"

DL turned into fan girl mode and promptly glomped Kratos.

"Get off me." Kratos growled. DL grinned happily; she let him go and skipped towards Lance whistling. Everyone stared at her confused.

"Don't ask she has MPD." Lance groaned standing up. Now everyone was staring at him. "What you've never heard of Multiple Personality Disorder?"

"That would explain it…" Genis murmured thinking about his sister.

"You still haven't told us your name miss." Colette said. Lance opened his mouth to say something but immediately stopped as DL had raised the two weapons threateningly.

"My name is DL." She growled.

"Were are you from? How come you fell from the sky?" Colette asked.

"None of your bizz, blondie." DL snapped.

"That's not even a word sis. And we don't even know how we got here? All we know it involve a gamecube and a monster." Lance explained.

"Gamecube?" They all asked.

"Forget about it." DL murmured.

"Okay. Gramma I'm going to undergo the trial now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dragonlover721: Well that's it for now**

**Little bro: Yep. Next stop Martel Temple**

**Dragonlover721: Yeah right. Time to meet the asshole**

**Little bro: What asshole?**

**Dragonlover721: Remiel… Duh**

**Little bro: Oh ok**

**Dragonlover721: Anyway thanks to kitsunkuruoshii for reviewing**

**Little bro: The more reviews we get the faster we will try to update**

**Dragonlover721: Remember if you flame us I'll sick my legion of dragons on you. Unless it's a justified flame…**

**Both: Review**


End file.
